A BIG Incident
by XPureBloodedPrincessX
Summary: Small series: Yuuki drinks a potion that accidentally enlarges her chest area. How will everyone react to her new transformation, especially her dear kaname and zero. KxY, ZxY!
1. The Incident

**Disclaimer:** Hi everyone! i bring you today another story I've been working on. This is a small series. Of course, I DO NOT own any of Matsuri-Sensei's wonderful characters. This story was made with good intentions for the fans.

Summary: Yuuki finds herself in a sticky situation when she drinks a potion that makes her Chest grow. How will the others react to her sudden change?

**WARNING:** some sexual themes and may contain spoilers.

_italics- thoughts and flashbacks._

* * *

**"A BIG incident"**

Sunset:

"Zero! Hurry Hurry! We have to get there before the gates open." stated an anxious yuuki as zero slowly walked towards the gate where the night class was expected to come through. He watched her hair flow in the wind as she came toward him, he eyes filled with what? Anger? Oh how amusing it was to watch her try to boss him around.

"You know, I can't work all alone. The girls are way too many and there has to be someone with me to prevent…zero, what's wrong?"

Zero looked deep in though, of course, this wasn't unusual but yuuki was still worried sick about last night's events…

Zero had desperately drunken Yuuki's blood, holding onto her like clinging onto life itself. They had done this before, but last night, Zero's actions felt more desperate. She understood him. She understood they were doing something unforgivable, but of course, she was his only hope and his ally, and she definitely wanted to stay by his side regardless of the guilt.

"Hmm, I think I should be the one asking that…Yuuki, you are the prey. Please, don't you get it?"

A long moment of silence was held, the air around them thickening. She saw pain in his eyes. She knew he didn't like her looking after him like a lost child, much less feeding him like a starving child. Finally, zero broke the silence,

"Come on, weren't you the one pushing me toward the gate? The fans are already there"

Yes, this was life at the academy.

* * *

Night time:

"Yuuki, are you going to guard tonight as well?"

"Oh Yori chan, did I wake you? Sorry"

Yori watched her friend fix her weapon around her leg, she was worried for her Yuuki because of the lack of sleep she'd been having. Yori could not even begin to comprehend how yuuki was able to withstand such tasks assigned by her own father. Nevertheless could she imagine herself staying up day and night with little time to sleep.

"Don't worry, I'm as healthy and cheerful as ever! I gotta go now. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight…"

* * *

_I wonder were zero is _

Yuuki walked around the Gothic building, she kept her eye on the handsome boy leaning against the large window. His slender figure firmly pressed against the window. His long hand placed under his perfect chin as the other hand held a thick book. He sure looked concentrated.

_Kaname-sempai… _her mind flew into a far away dimension. She wanted him. She wanted to be with him and talk with him, but he was so distant. He was a vampire, no, a PURE BLOOD vampire. Someone far away from reach even for vampires themselves. And yet, He chose to be with her when she was a small child. He chose to stay with her and care for her.

_You're kind kaname-sempai. Sometimes I feel it would be best if you did not treat me like so, so I would not make illusions in my heart._

Suddenly, reality snapped back in as the sound of rustling entered her ear.

She jumped down in a sharp movement and gracefully landed on the cold grass standing, her artemis held out. There was nothing but darkness circling around her. The sounds of the crickets and the wind became prominent. Then again, rustling sounds followed by loud girlish laughter.

Sigh…_day class admirers._

She quickly walked towards the sound and surely there was a group of three day class girls forming a small circle with what looked like a small bottle of medicine and a book being the center of attention. A book club? She didn't care. She just had to take them out of there.

"Wondering around is strictly forbidden!" yuuki stated loudly as she fiercely showed the band around her arm, the guardian band.

"We're not wondering around Cross! We're simply camping" one of the young girls stated proudly as she stood up and wiped the rear of her skirt.

"yeah! I don't think there is a rule against that!" another girl protested.

"I don't care. It's dangerous to be here. You all will be reported for staying out of your dorms. Now come on and fol-"

"oh why do perfects have to be so uptight!? There's no one around! Now, here Yuuki Cross, sit next to us and observe what we're doing"

They dragged yuuki down into their circle. Beginning to read off the book.

"Wait a minute-"

_Oh no…where's zero when I need him?! This is really a nuisance_

_._

"…and anyone who drinks this will be granted what the heart wishes. Oh isn't this great Cross? I seriously don't see any danger in this. It's a magic potion said to grant one wish from the heart!"

"Oh how I wish to have the love of idol-I mean, Aido-sempai!" another girl from the group stated excitedly.

"No way Rikko! This potion only grants personal wishes! That means they cannot involve another person but yourself. But one is to only sip a drop because it's not safe…"

"But, if your personal wish comes true…that may become an advantage at gaining your one true love!"

"KYAA!" the girls giggled in excitement as yuuki began to relax

_This isn't that bad right? They're just regular girls having fun. Maybe if I follow along I might be able to get on their good side and get them out._

"Okay everyone! Please stop making noise."

"Cross should be first!"

"Oh yeah! Just to be safe it won't kill us."

_Yeah, this isn't that bad. If I follow along with this game, it won't hurt me…_

_Okay, here goes nothing…Zero, just hurry up!_

Yuuki reached forward as the girls looked at her impatiently. The small bottle looked harmless. She brought it up to her lips and took a small sip. But that small sip was all the potion had.

"H-Hey! You drank all of it! It was supposed to be a drop per person only!"

"B-But you guys told me to sip!"

"Cross Yuuki!!!!"

_This is bad…_

"I'm sure I could buy you guys another…"

"What? You can't buy this!"

"Now what?!"

And suddenly their voices began to fade. It was as if time stopped and she found herself collapsing…dizzy.

_w-what is this?! I-ahh_

"Cross! Cross! Ahh! What's wrong?!"

DARKNESS

* * *

Morning-next day:

PAIN_...my head. huh? where am I?_

Yuuki found herself in her bed safely tucked in. She tried to sit up and as she did the covers slid from her body revealing her uniform she was wearing last night. She felt strange…what had they done to her? Perhaps some type of strong alcoholic drink? Nah.

She examined herself and then suddenly, she saw something she thought she would never see…A pair of perfect, breasts right below her...

_HUH?!_

Her small bra was tight around her. She reached her hand and touched her right breast. _Soft._

_Is this some kind of joke? Surely! it can't be!_

Knock knock

She blushed bright red and quickly brought the covers back around her chest, still sitting up.

"Yuuki, it's me, Zero"

* * *

**PureBloodedPrincess says:** uh oh! big trouble for yuuki! i hope you guys had a good time reading the first chapter. Kaname will appear more cause this is a YXK as well, i just wanted to get the mood started. This story was made simply for fun, not meant to insult anyone in any way. I love each and everyone of Hino-sensei's characters. Please excuse my grammar and spelling for now, i am new at this :D, see you soon!


	2. Kanamesempai, some things have changed

**author's note:** Hey everyone. I bring you Chapter 2: "Kaname-sempai, some things have changed". I hope you enjoy reading. thank you!

**WARNINGS**: sexual themes and a very perverted kaname. ^_^

_italics: thoughts or flashbacks_

underlined: actions_  
_

* * *

**last chapter: **

_Knock knock_

_She blushed bright red and quickly brought the covers back around her chest, still sitting up._

_"Yuuki, it's me, Zero"_

_

* * *

  
_

Zero walked in, wearing a concerned look on his face.

"Zero…"

He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her flushed face.

"Are you okay? I found you surrounded by girls from the day class last night, they told me you collapsed. I carried you here and chairman took care of them. Apparently they violated some weird camping rule and got expelled... What happened?"

Still holding the blankets up, she asked herself the same question…

"I don't know…"

"Do you have a fever? You don't look well. Its good it's the weekend so you can rest…" as he reached up to touch her forehead, her face became even redder.

"No! I'm fine! I-I have to go shower!" she ran out covering her chest leaving a confused zero.

* * *

Yuuki entered the bathroom. She felt weird and excited…this is what she's always wished secretly when she saw other girls her age go into puberty and grow a chest. She nervously slid off her school jacket and shirt and observed her tight bra around her chest. She took that off as well and brushed bright red at what she saw. It _was_ her skin. And the size of her chest was noticeably larger. For sure, EVERYONE would notice.

She felt excited for some reason. A part of her wanted to be recognized by zero and kaname as a real woman. She removed the rest of her clothes and stepped inside the shower. She found herself smiling and then shook her head.

_Yuuki, you are a perv!_

Knock

"Yuuki!" It was chairman.

"Open the door Yuuki, father has been worrying about you all morning!" he protested loudly but cheerfully.

_What to do.. _Yuuki quickly strolled back and fort drying herself and putting her clothes back on doing the best possible to tighten her bra enough to squish her breasts painfully.

"I'm almost out!"

.............................

"She's been acting weird all morning" zero announced leaning next to the bathroom door as the worried father waited for the door to open.

"I'm concerned" Zero added.

"I'm sure she's fine Zero, now come on lets wait for her in the living room."

* * *

Afternoon

"She's been in her room all day, kaname-kun" Keien silently announced as the worried pureblood took a sip of the fake blood.

"I mean, she just rushed out of the bathroom and she's been inside there all day, even her roommate Yori wonders what might be happening, perhaps sickness?"

"No, perhaps she'll let me in?" kaname suggested as he took one final sip of the fake blood.

"go ahead…"

* * *

_No this bra doesn't fit me right either! Gosh ill just stay with my shirt and no bra!_

Yuuki's bed was filled with clothes all over, she had rigorously looked for something that would not look too revealing because all her shirts where now tight around her chest area as some sort of sick invitation.

Suddenly she heard the door open… _wait,wasn't it locked?_ Either way, she had no time to cover up as the intruder pushed the door open…_oh no_

"Yuuki-" Kaname's voice was cut off by the sight. There was yuuki leaning down wearing a tight, thin, revealing shirt that showed her … breasts? This was surely the surprise of a lifetime. After a few moments she looked up and noticed him, standing there shocked.

His eyes took their time traveling around that area. Her nipples became visible. He had always thought Yuuki was quite...well, sexy. She had long soft legs and a well developed figure (except for her chest). Her innocence complimented that sexiness and this new surprise was for him, the cherry on top.

Yuuki became quite aware of his observing stare. His eyes were piercing through her. She stood there paralyzed not knowing how to react. Her body trembled as his eyes set sight on her chest. She felt her nipples get visibly hard through the revealing shirt she had planned to possibly burn and send to hell for being so damn revealing.

Kaname had mastered the art of resisting yuuki from previous experiences like when she laid sleeping unconsciously inviting him to bite her neck area. But this, this was way too much! He felt something start to burn inside of him in anticipation. After all, a vampire's nature was sexual.

"kaname-sempai…" she spoke trembling…

"I just came to see how you were doing. Please excuse my boldness"

He spoke, his long, soft hair covering his eyes looking down at the floor. He turned around to leave.

"No wait!" yuuki shouted surprised by her own boldness. He gave her time to slip on a sweater over her revealing shirt before turning back to her. He closed her door behind him. _What a delicious sight I just witnessed yuuki._

Yuuki didn't quite know why or how she got the strength to tell him to stay against all her plans.

_I think it is because kaname-sempai is never near and now that he is, I don't want him gone…_

"yuuki, I heard you collapsed yesterday. Are you feeling better?"

"kaname-sempai, thank you for coming to see me. Please ignore the mess and sit."

She struggled to get all her clothes in a drawer before facing him and sitting next to him on her bed. She was still blushing hard.

_Kaname sempai would not look at me like THAT…what am I thinking? He was simply just surprised at my change. But his eyes…they seemed to devour me... NO!_

"yuuki, what have you been hiding from me huh? I never expected this." He whispered huskily into her ear…smirking.

_What am I hiding? What is he talking about? _

"K-Kaname senpai, I feel better, I just collapsed yesterday but I recovered fast!"

"Ah, then I will give the day class a rest so you don't have to guard." He caressed her face and looked into her eyes. He was still captivated by what he had seen…

"T-That's not necessary."

"hmmm, in that case, shall I take you far away and let somebody else do your job as a perfect?"

"huh? sempai" yuuki smiled weakly at the thought of that. Her and kaname somewhere far away…together

"Something happened. I want you to trust me yuuki" In his eyes, she saw a glimpse of sadness. He was honestly worried about her. And she was selfish enough to cover.

_Kaname I want to trust in you. You are my savor. You are my love._

"Kaname sempai, some things have changed……………… My boobs" She looked down when she said that. She was blushing hard realizing what she had said, and how she had said it. Her voice was so so low he could barely hear it. Maybe that's what she hoped. But then again, kaname was a vampire whose hearing was better than that of a human. He CLEARLY heard and knew what she meant by it. He was a bit taken back at her colorful choice of words but in his mind he was amused by this sudden statement. He had to regain composure to answer.

"You've changed yuuki and there is nothing wrong with that" he looked down at her. His eyes reassuring her that nothing was wrong. He didn't want to get too into detail as he knew he would make her uncomfortable but dammit! She was just so adorable.

She smiled again, this time she was happy knowing he would never hurt her.

"Now, I have to part. Chairman and _Kiryu_ must be worried about you. But you yuuki, just be yourself and there would be no problem." They stood up and he took her small waist to embrace her goodbye.

Wrong move…

**Purebloodedprincess says:** i couldn't resist putting that small cliffhanger! I tried to make it as close as possible to Kaname's personality and also yuuki's. if you want me to make anything clear, please let me know. thank you again for reading the second chapter and stay tuned to read about Zero's reaction! :)


End file.
